Someday
by madiaustinxo
Summary: Lemonade Mouth performs at the spring picnic for school. Better than it sounds! R&R please! Rayella & Scohini. Rating may change if story is continued.


**Disclaimer: I soooooooooo do not own Lemonade Mouth, if I did Rayella would totally be together. **

**A/N: I know that the song "This Is Our Someday" is a Big Time Rush song but im gonna pretend that it's a Lemonade Mouth song kay? Please tell me if it sucks! R&R!**

**Pairings: slight Rayella, Scohini and kinda Wolivia. **

**Lyrics-**

**Mo**** = bold and underlined **

_**Stella**_** = bold and italicized **

_**Both**_** = bold, underlined, and italicized **

"Good morning students! I hope your day has been good so far." Stella heard Principal Brenigan's voice say on the television. "Now, before I make my morning announcements, I need to see the following students in the office pronto. Stella Yamada, Mohini Banjaree, Olivia White, Wendell Gifford, and Charlie Delgado, please report to the office if your name was called"

"Oh what now?" Stella groaned standing up.

The class let out a round of "oohs" as she walked out of the classroom, she could feel everybody's eyes on her.

Stella reached the principals office and opened the door.

"Ms. Yamada, what an unpleasant surprise" Faye, the office secretary, said with her signature permanent grin on her face.

"Whatever." Stella said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Ah yes, Stella. Come in come in." Brenigan said opening the door for her.

"Oh…kay?" She said stepping into his office.

"Now that you're all here I have a request for you." Brenigan told them.

"And what might your 'request' be?" Stella asked.

"I want your band to perform at our spring picnic." He explained.

"Really?" Stella asked

"Really."

"We'll do it!" She exclaimed.

"Great. The picnic is tomorrow, you may do whatever songs you like, but please no political tirades Ms. Yamada."

The band finished talking to Principal Brenigan and returned to their classes.

_Free period: band practice: detention room_

"Okay, I vote that we do Determinate at the picnic." Charlie said.

"No way bro! We should do More Than A Band." Wen argued.

"No! We need to sing Highwire!" Olivia challenged.

"Guys! What we need to do is come up with a new song!" Stella said grabbing everyone's attention.

"In one day? No way am I gonna write a whole new song in one day. If you wanna do a new song than you can write it yourself, im not helping." Olivia said.

"Yeah." Wen and Charlie said together.

"I'll help. I think it's a great idea." Mo said.

"Really?" Stella asked her with a smile.

"Really." Mo replied, hugging her best friend.

"Well come on then, we've got a song to write Mo!"

_Lunch: Cafeteria: Stella and Mo's table_

"Okay, we have our song, now we just need a name." Stella said as she and Mo put their final touches on their song.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Scott's voice caused the two girls to jump.

"Oh hey Scott, hey Ray." Mo said turning around.

"Hey." Stella said to them, still looking at the song, making sure they had it complete.

"So, what are you two doing?" Ray asked as he and Scott sat down across from Stella and Mo.

"Just a song we wrote for Spring To Life." **(A/N Spring To Life is what the spring picnic is called Mkay?) **Mo explained.

"Oh, so you're the band Brenigan got to play." Scott said.

"Yep." Stella said.

"Now all we need is a title." Mo said.

"Oh yeah." Stella sighed.

"Let me see that Stell." Scott said.

Stella put her things in her bag and handed Scott her music sheets that her and Mo had written out the song on.

"Oh, ya know this is a really good song." He said looking it over again. "I think you should call it 'This Is Our Someday'." Scott said handing the papers to Ray.

"This is good. I think that title is good for it." He said giving the papers back to Stella.

"Well, I think we have our title." Mo said with a smile. "Thanks guys."

"Eh, no problem." Ray said.

"Yeah, it was our pleasure." Scott told her standing up and giving her a hug goodbye.

"Later you two." Ray said kissing Stella's cheek and walking away with Scott.

"Bye!" Stella and Mo yelled to them.

_The next day: Spring To Life: Backstage_

"Okay did you guy's rehearse the song enough?" Stella asked Olivia, Wen, and Charlie.

"Um yeah but I don't think I know the words well enough only the guitar part." Olivia said.

"Good, we weren't planning on letting you sing it anyways." Stella said.

"Wait what!"

"Yeah, we think it's only fair that since we took the time to write it we should get the spotlight when we perform it." Mo said.

"Oh. Okay?" Olivia said, leaving to go set up with Charlie and Wen.

"Hey you two." Scott said coming up behind them.

"Hey Scott, hey Ray" Stella said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"She's nervous." Mo told them as Stella walked over to Miss Reznick.

"Stella? Nervous? Wow." Ray said.

"Yeah I know but she hasn't really ever sang in front of a crowd before, well besides as a backup singer." Mo said **(A/N Lets pretend the band never preformed at MSG)**

"Oh."

"Yeah."

_Showtime: Spring To Life: Onstage _

"This is it, you ready?" Mo asked Stella.

"Ready as I can be."

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome: Lemonade Mouth!" Principal Brenigan announced as the curtains went up, the crowd cheered loudly.

The music began to play.

_**Oh oh, oh oh oh  
>Oh oh, oh oh oh<strong>_**  
><strong>**Hey yea****  
><strong>_**Oh oh, oh oh oh  
><strong>_**Yea, yea****  
><strong>_**Oh oh, oh oh oh**_****

_**When everyday feels like the other  
>And everywhere looks just the same<strong>_**  
><strong>**When every dream seems like forever  
>Your a face without a name<strong>****

_**Maybe now is our best chance  
>To finally get it right<br>**_**Cause if the world is an apple  
>Then it's time to take a bite<strong>****

_**Someday it'll come together  
>Someday we will work it out<br>I know we can turn it up all the way  
>Cause this is our someday<br>Someday is what we make it  
>Someday is right here and now<br>Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
>Cause this is our someday<br>**_**  
><strong>_**Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh!  
>Oh oh, oh oh oh<br>**_**Yeah, yea****  
><strong>_**Oh oh, oh oh oh  
>Oh oh, oh oh oh<strong>_****

_**We all have times, times we wonder  
>Will the spotlight shine on me?<br>Don't let the waves go roll us under  
>Or miss the opportunity<br>**_**Don't look down or look back  
>It's not that far to go<br>Cause if we never try then  
>We will never really know<strong>****

_**Someday it'll come together  
>Someday we will work it out<br>I know we can turn it up all the way  
>Cause this is our someday<br>Someday is what we make it  
>Someday is right here and now<br>Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
>Cause this is our someday<br>**_**  
><strong>_**Oh no  
>I don't have all the answers<br>But there is one thing I know for sure, yeah  
>One is good, but four is better<br>It took some time to get here  
>It's better late than never<br>**_**  
><strong>_**Someday it'll come together  
>Someday we will work it out<br>I know we can turn it up all the way  
>Cause this is our someday<br>Someday is what we make it  
>Someday is right here and now<br>Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
>Cause this is our someday (x2)<strong>_

They finished the song and the crowd went wild. Stella looked at Mo, they both were beaming. Mo ran and hugged Stella.

"Okay! We have another song we would like to perform if that's alright with you." Stella said.

The students in the crowd cheered their approval.

The music started once again.

**I saw you there, so beautiful****  
><strong>_**You stopped and stared, so magical**_**  
><strong>**Then you asked me for my name****  
><strong>_**And we took an uptown train**_**  
><strong>**Before you leave, get up to go****  
><strong>_**I wanna know  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**Do you like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like, I need to know  
>What do you like, before you go?<br>**_**  
><strong>**You walk me home, so wonderful****  
><strong>_**It starts to snow, it's incredible  
><strong>_**Now we're walking up my street****  
><strong>_**And you slowly turn to me**_**  
><strong>**You're three inches from my lips  
><strong>_**But before we do this**_****

_**Do you like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like, I need to know  
>What do you like, before you go? Oh, oh<strong>_****

**Show me the place where you come from****  
><strong>_**And the places you dream of**_**  
><strong>**I wanna know everything you are**

_**But before we get that far  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**What do you like? I need to know****  
><strong>_**What do you like before you go?**_****

_**Do you like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining  
>Making faces in the station?<br>**_**  
><strong>**'Cause I like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely****  
><strong>**Watching movies on Sunday****  
><strong>_**Kissing when it's raining**_**  
><strong>_**Making faces in the station**_**  
><strong>_**What do you like?**_****

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

The crowd burst into applause and cheers. Stella and Mo beamed and laughed and hugged.

"That was amazing." Ray said hugging Stella when the band walked off stage.

"You think?" Stella asked him.

"Definitely." He said, pulling back slightly.

Stella stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

"Thank you." She said after pulling away.

_With Mo and Scott _

"You did great babe." Scott said kissing Mo.

"Thank you so much."

"My pleasure."

"Hey you guys" Stella said walking up to them with Ray.

"Hey Stells." Mo said.

"You were great Stella." Scott said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Scott." She said.

"Well, I must say Stella, I was pleasantly surprised by your antics today." Brenigan said

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

With that Stella and Mo went into the crowd and sat down on a blanket under a tree with Ray and Scott, enjoying the rest of Spring To Life.

**A/N Did you like it? I might continue it and make a few more chaps on diff. school events, but only if you guys liked it. Review please!**


End file.
